With Feeling!
by kamiangel
Summary: Something strange is happening at Hogwarts, everyone seems to be under a spell causing them to sing whatever they're feeling. Is this a disater? or just what two clueless teens need to get them together. RHr of course and others possibly.
1. Things I'll Never Say

A/N: Alternative universe, so the trio are in their 7th year. But before the events of HBP occured. Please read and review

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Things I'll never say**

The day started off as any other school day, the sun passed through the window and slowly warmed Hermione's sleeping face. Feeling the warmth on her face Hermione woke and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She pushed a heavy book that was lying on herchest and stretched, she frowned as she realised that she had fallen asleep when she was supposed to be revising her notes. Shrugging slightlyshe decidedto finish her studying while she was eating breakfast.Getting out of bed she shivered as her feet made contact with the cold floor of her room. She quietly made her way to her private bathroom, one of the perks of being head girl, to have a shower.

Once she had finished her shower and feeling refreshed she slipped on her soft blue bathrobe around her body before turning to look at her reflection. She smiled while preparing herself for the day ahead as she remembered who had given her the bathrobe.

flashback

Ron sat nervously as Hermione carefully unwrapped the Christmas present he had given her. His hands refused to remain still and it moved trough his soft red hair, to his collar, to his pockets before returning back to his messy hair. Finally haven removed the wrapping Hermione picked up the gift in her hands,she remained silent as she stared down at the beautiful blue bathrobe in her hands, her hand touched the silk and she felt herself smiling at Ron.

'Blue, just like your eyes,' she thought lovingly.

"Oh, Ron…" she began trough tears.

Ron instantly looked panicked as he saw the tears form in Hermione's eyes, "Look...I just thought you would look nice in it…not that I think about," he paused embarrassedly as he tried to explain himself.

Hermione simply smiled shyly before hugging him and thanking him again. She laughed when she heard him release a sigh of relief.

end Flashback

Hermione buttoned her school robes and lovingly held the bathroom in her arms before placing it back onto her bed. Before leaving she took one more glance at her reflection. Hermione jumped when she heard music surround her.

"_I'm tugging at my hair,_

_I'm pulling at my clothes._

_I'm trying to keep my cool,_

_I know it shows."_

Hermione clasped a hand over her mouth as she heard herself singing. Her eyes widened with shock as she looked at her reflection. Hermione tried to think logically, 'Did I just sing?' she quickly reached for her wand before facing her room where she could still hear the music.

"FINITE INCANTATEM!"

Instantly the music stopped and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, 'What just happened here?' she wondered to herself, but she didn't have time to stop and think anymore on the strange singing incident because she suddenly noticed the time and realized that Ron and Harry were probably already waiting for her in the common room. She hastily grabbed her books and ran down the spiral stairs to the Gryffindor common room. She paused on the bottom step when she noticed Ron sitting in one of the desks writing in his notebook. She rolled her eyes at the boyish grin plastered on his face and didn't even have to guess that he was devising new Qudditch strategies. 'No doubt he and Harry will discuss it all over breakfast,' Hermione thought as her eyes moved from his lips to his intense blue eyes before moving sliding down his red hair. She blushed when she realized what she was doing. Once again she heard the music surround her,

"Oh, No!" she said aloud.

Ron looked up at her, "Hermione!'

"_I'm staring at my feet,_

_My cheeks are turning red._

_I'm searching for the words inside my head._

'_Cause I'm feeling nervous,_

_Trying to be so perfect,_

_'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it._

_Yeah."_

"Did you say something Hermione?" Ron asked now standingbeside her, Hermione jumped when she realized how close he was.

He looked at her with his deep blue eyes, concern and love emanating from them. She shook her head mutely, 'love? Is that what it is I see in his beautiful eyes?' she bit her lip as the thought crossed her mind. 'Don't be silly, this is Ron for goodness sake! Annoying, temperamental…loyal and hilariously funny Ron...ugh stop it!'

Ron watched the emotions play across Hermione's face, he laughed as he saw embarrassment, confusion, annoyance cross her face almost simultaneously. After knowing each other for so long he had learnt to read her like a book,he smiled knowing that no one not evenHarry or Ginny could read her as well as he could.Hermione looked up when she heard Ron laugh.

"What?" she said sounding slightly annoyed.

Usually Ron would love to argue with her but instead he shrugged his shoulders before saying, "We're gonna be late for breakfast, come on," he said as he pulled her towards the portrait hole.

Hermione rolled her eyes again, "Honestly Ron is food all you care about? What about Harry and Ginny?"

"Food is not all I care about," he paused and looked back at her before continuing, "but right now it is definitely on the top of the list, besides Harry and Ginny already went down to the great hall because _someone_ slept in."

As they stepped through he portrait hole Ron waited expectantly for Hermione to scream at him but instead he heard music playing around him. He turned to look behind him,

"Hermione do you hear…" but he stopped when he heard Hermione singing.

"_If I could say what I wanna to say,_

_I'd say I wanna blow you…away_

_Be with you every night,_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?"_

Hermione tried desperately to stop her self from making a fool out of herself but her hands wouldn't move and she could only continue standing in front of Ron and singing.

"_If I could say what I wanna see,_

_I wanna see you go down…on one knee._

_Marry me today!_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away,_

_With these things I'll never say."_

Ron's eyes widened in shock at what he heard, "What did you…" he never got the chance to finish his sentence because Hermione stepped towards him as she continued to sing.

"_It don't do me any good,_

_It's just a waste of time._

_What use is it to you what's on my mind?_

_If it ain't comin' out,_

_We're not going anywhere_

_So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

Hermione reached out her hands and grabbed Ron's large hands in her own, she looked into his eyes. 'Oh, why can't I stop singing!' she screamed internally.

Ron's eyes looked down at their intertwined fingers, he could feel Hermione shaking, he looked up from their hands to her face.

"'_Cause I'm feelin' nervous,_

_Trying to be so perfect,_

'_Cause I know you're worth I, you're worth it._

_Yeah._

_If I could say what I wanna say,_

_I'd say I wanna blow you…away,_

_Be with you every night,_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I wanna see_

_I wanna see you go down…on one knee_

_Marry me today!_

_Guess I'm wishin' my life away._

_With these things ill never say."_

"Hermione!" Ginny's voice was heard somewhere down the hall.

_"What's wrong with my tongue?_

_These words keep slipping away._

_I stutter, I stumble_

_Like I've got nothing to say_

'_Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Tryin' to be so perfect,_

_'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it._

_Yeah!"_

"GINNY! Wait!" Harry's frantic voice was followed by the sound of running feet.

_"Guess I'm wishin' my life away._

_With these things ill never say._

_If I could say what I wanna say,_

_I'd say I wanna blow you…away,_

_Be with you every night,_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I wanna see_

_I wanna see you go down…on one knee_

_Marry me today!"_

Ginny ran quickly up to Ron and Hermione, pulling out her wand she screamed, "SILENCIO!"

The effect was instantaneous, Hermione's mouth still moved but no sound came out. Ginny hurriedly grabbed Hermione and pulled her back into the Gryfinndor common room. Hermione stood shaking as she realized what she had just done, a hand clasped over her mouth in horror, hot tears ran down her cheeks as she collapsed onto the floor.

Ron turned to Harry slowly, "What the bloody hell is going here!"

* * *

A/N: What's going on? Why is Harry running after Ginny? When will Ron sing? All will be answered in the next chapter that is if you'll be kind enough to read and review this little piece of R/Hr fluff. 

I BELIEVE IN TREES! (Shame on you if you don't know what that means, lol)


	2. Love At First Sight

A/N: Sorry for the late update…I was trying to find the right song to use, btw the song in the first Chapter was Avril Lavigne 'Things I'll never say".

Please Read and Review! (Responses to review are placed at the end of each chapter)

JK owns Harry Potterand the characters…

* * *

Chapter Two - Love at first Sight

"What's going on?" Ginny asked as she and Harry made their way to the great hall.

What they saw left them speechless, students and even professors were running out the doors in either anger or tears. Laughter, crying and screams of horror echoed around the halls and Harry could have sworn he heard some muggle music playing but he shock that thought from his mind. He grabbed Ginny's arm protectively leading her away from the crowded door to the Gryffindor table to where they saw Neville sitting.

As they both sat down, Harry asked Neville, "What's going on here? Don't tell me Voldermort!" his face hardened at Neville who was shaking in his seat.

Seamus who was sitting across from Harry shook his head, "Much worse! Someone's cast a spell on the school, everyone's under some sort of musical spell."

"Now everyone is singing whatever they're feeling," Neville finally spoke before collapsing onto the table dejectedly.

Harry tried not to laugh, as an image of teachers and students singing formed in his head.

"Don't tell me, Neville you sang about your undying love for Luna?" Ginny asked restraining herself from laughing.

"Laugh all you want but mark my words you'll be singing anytime now!" Seamus said angrily his face turning red before he stood up and ran for the door like so many other students.

Harry and Ginny burst out laughing before Ginny clamped a hand over her mouth and her eyes widened suddenly.

"Ginny?" Harry said concerned.

"Here it comes, let's see if you're still laughing after this Potter," Dean said as they watched Ginny struggling in her seat.

Harry suddenly looked up as music was heard echoing the walls silencing the students. Several more rushed from their seats and ran towards the door as though their lives depended on it others, seemed too dejected to move while others sat their eyes searching the hall before focusing towards him. Harry sat wondering why they were staring at him until he realized that it wasn't him they were staring at but Ginny. She was now standing up and appeared to be trying to run towards the door but as the music became louder her eyes glassed over and she turned to stare at him.

"Ginny are you alright?" Harry asked standing up beside her.

"Don't bother, when they get like that they can't hear you," Dean explained when Ginny slumped slightly forward.

"_I thought I was going crazy…Just having one of those days, yeah_" Ginny began to sing looking up at Harry.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise when he heard her singing, he gazed into her eyes and he sensed her presence behind them but something seemed to be controlling her, his heart quickened, could it be that someone has placed an _Imperio_ curse on the students!

But he was brought back from his thoughts when Ginny stated dancing to the upbeat music blasting around them.

"_I didn't know what to do _

_Then there was you _

_And everything went from wrong to right _

_And the stars came up and filled up the sky _

_The music you were playing really blew my mind _

_It was love at first sight _

_'Cause baby, when I heard you for the first time _

_I knew we were meant to be as one…"_

Ginny pushed Harry back to his seat while she stood in front of him singing.

"_I was tired of running out of luck _

_Was thinking about giving up, yeah…_

_I didn't know what to do _

_Then there was you _

_And everything went from wrong to right _

_And the stars came up filled up the sky _

_The music you were playing really blew my mind _

_It was love at first sight"_

Ginny suddenly jumped onto the table and began dancing to the music as she continued to sing.

"_'Cause baby, when I heard you for the first time _

_I knew we were meant to be as one _

_'Cause baby, when I heard you for the first time _

_I knew we were meant to be as one…"_

Ginny pulled Harry upwards and he was forced to stand up onto the table with her, he stood in front of her staring at her in disbelief as she continued to dance on the table in front of him. Suddenly she pulled him towards her and placed her arms around his neck, she gazed lovingly into his eyes as she swayed from side to side.

"_And everything went from wrong to right _

_And the stars came up and filled up the sky _

_The music you were playing really blew my mind _

_It was love at first sight _

_Love... at first sight _

_Love...at first sight _

_Love, Oh it was love, it was love at first sight_

_'Cause baby, when I heard you for the first time _

_I knew we were meant to be as one _

_'Cause baby, when I heard you for the first time _

_I knew we were meant to be as one…_

_It was love, it was love, it was love, it was love…"_

The music slowly faded and Ginny's eyes soon refocused, she stared at Harry in shock she stepped away from him before looking around her as though just realizing where she was, tears filled her eyes as she looked back at him. Then the next moment she jumped off the table and ran towards the door.

Harry instinctively followed Ginny out the Great Hall, he roughly pushed through the crowd at the entrance, once he was free of the crowd he ran up the stairs to where he had seen Ginny disappear just moments before.

"GINNY! Wait!" Harry yelled as he followed the sound of running feet ahead of him.

By the time Harry saw Ginny she was pulling Hermione towards the Gryffindor common room, he ran up to where Ron was standingstaring at the portrait.

"What the bloody hell is going on here!" Ron finally said.

Catching his breath Harry looked at Ron's bewildered face, "I have no idea,"

"Students will return to their common room this instant, quickly and **quietly**" the voice of Professor McGonagall echoed around them in the empty corridor. When Harry heard students approaching he grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him into the common room.

"Did you sing or did Hermione sing to you?" Harry asked when they had stepped inside and realized that the room was empty, he paced back and forth trying to cool himself down since he could still feel the heat radiating from his cheeks.

Ron slumped down into a chairignoring Harry's question, the next moment students began to move into the common room and Harry walked over to Ron to wait for Professor McGonagal.

"Ginny I've done something terrible…I think…I might have cast a spell on the school." Hermione said after Ginny had closed the door to the girls dormitory.

* * *

A/N: The song for this chapter is 'Love at first sight" by Kylie Minogue, I was going to choose a slow song but I felt that having Ginny sing a fast song would make it just that tad bit more embarrassing. I'm cruel I know lol. 

**Please review** and let me know what you think, whether you hate my song choice :p or just to ask a question.

E butterfly26shaw.ca: I can't believe you actually placed a review for this story in the review section of one of my other stories! LOL Anyway, I did continue so no need to get upset lol. I loved that song that you suggested but as I just explained above I needed a more upbeat song so that Ginny could make a complete idiot out of herself singing and dancing on the tables in front of the entire school…don't worry the guys will get their turn soon enough :) Btw do I address you as E or as E butterfly26shaw.ca?


	3. Don't Ask For More

A/N: It took me a long time to find the perfect song for Harry to sing, I hope you guys would play the song while Harry is singing so that you understand why I choose the song, _"Don't Ask For More" by Abby Dobson. _The reason I say this is because this song is sung in a very heartfelt and tragic voice that I knew only Harry/Ginny could pull-off…

JK owns Harry Potter.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter three - Don't ask for more

"Wait, what did you say!"

Hermione looked guiltily up at Ginny, lifting herself up from the floor she repeated herself.

"I think I cast a spell on the school."

Ginny gave despairing look, "I heard you, but what I meant was 'why' do you think that? I mean I know that _you_ could but…" Ginny paused and began pacing the room nervously, the last thing she wanted was for her only closest friend sent expelled from school.

After watching Ginny pace around the room several times Hermione straightened her shoulders and walked towards her bed, she opened her desk drawer and pulled out a small box.

"If we think about this rationally you'll see that I'm right when I say that I cast the spell. I cast a spell last night," Hermione explained pulling Ginny to her bed, "I used this to cast the spell," She said handing the small rectangular box to Ginny.

"_Make your fantasy a reality, a 24-hour enchantment spell_," Ginny read curly pink words on the box, dread creeping into her voice, she looked up from the box to Hermione, "Where did you get this?"

"It was a Christmas gift, but I don't know who's sent it," Hermione replied. 'Yeah, real smart Hermione, opening gifts from strangers,' Hermione scolded herself before saying aloud; "I know that was stupid of me."

"Yes, and definitely not something that you would usually do," Ginny began but changed her approach when she saw the desperate look on Hermione's face, "So your fantasy was to have the whole school in some sort of musical nightmare?" Ginny questioned unbelievingly, before placing the box down onto the bed, she strummed her fingers on her leg trying to remember where she had seen it before.

"N-no not the whole school," Hermione gulped nervously turning away from Ginny to hid the blush creeping onto her face.

Ginny sat in silence watching Hermione shift uncomfortably before she realized why her friend was so embarrassed, "Oh…ok so not the whole school, but just one particularly dense red-headed Gryffindor Prefect."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise as she looked at Ginny smirk at her, "Am I that obvious?" she groaned holding her face in her hands.

"Hey, what are you so embarrassed about? I'm the one who sent Harry that singing valentine remember?" Ginny froze the instant the words left her mouth, "That's it, Hermione!" She grabbed Hermione's shoulders excitedly, "I knew that this spell seemed familiar? It's the one Fred & George taught me when I wanted to send Harry that Valentine!"

Ginny grabbed the box and flipped it over, she read the box quickly before pointing out the details to Hermione, "See look, '…the perfect gift if you want to serenade that special someone…lasts from 5 minutes to 24 hours depending on the amount of emotion felt by the person casting the spell," Ginny raised her eyes at Hermione, "Wow, you love him so much that the whole school was placed under the spell."

"That doesn't seem right," Hermione said ignoring Ginny's last comment and grabbing the box from her hands, she read the directions before the she caught the small yellow label at the bottom of the box.

"Caution: PROTOTYPE ONLY!" Hermione clenched her fist angrily, "Those JERKS!'

Ginny resisted the urge to laugh and instead she grabbed the box from Hermione hands, "Come on, we gotta tell the teachers, or at least McGonagall," she added when she saw the horror struck look on Hermione's face.

"No need, girls I already know," Professor McGonagall's stern voice spoke from the doorway.

"Professor I can explain," Hermione said quickly jumping off her bed.

"I've heard enough," she replied holding up her hand, "both of you will follow me to the Headmaster's office this instant!" she commanded before turning and leaving the room.

"Come on!" Ginny said grabbing Hermione's arm to pull her from the room.

* * *

Ron sat staring at his folded hands in front of him, just moments before Professor McGonagall had sent everyone to their rooms where they were to remain until the situation could be dealt with, surprisingly the spells only affected those outside the dormitories; as long as you stayed inside your respected house dormitories the spell had no effect, which explained why the instant that Hermione and he had stepped trough the portrait hole Hermione had begun singing. Ron glanced at Harry sitting on his own bed the same confused expression on his face that Ron knew was on his. From what Harry had told him, his sister had just declared her love for his best friend in front of the entire school. Ron lied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, as much as he cared about his sister he knew that Harry just didn't think of her that way. Then again, he had begun to notice that Harry and Ginny were spending more time together lately but he had just dismissed it as an improved friendship. Ron furrowed his brow and looked at his friend again, 'Did Harry's feeling for Ginny lean more towards love?' 

"So are you going to tell me what happened between you and Hermione?" Harry questioned when he noticed Ron staring at him; he hoped that by shifting the attention to Ron he would avoid being questioned about Ginny and himself. Truthfully his relationship with Ginny had improved of late but he just didn't want to think about being a relationship with anyone at the moment.

"I'd rather not," Ron mumbled turning his back to Harry.

"That bad, huh?"

'No not bad, it was perfect actually; the girl he loved had just confessed that she loved him too. So then why do I feel so lousy?'

"Let me guess, you're not sure if it was actually her that was saying…singing those things or the spell," Harry spoke sagely.

Ron turned back to his friend, raising a suspicious eyebrow, "Are we talking about me or are we talking about you and Ginny?"

Harry sighed; this was exactly what he was avoiding, "Definitely you,"

"Uh-huh, if you say so…look Harry I gotta ask you something,"

'Here it comes,' Harry groaned inwardly.

"Do you know any good muggle love songs?"

"Why!" Harry asked not even attempting to hide the surprise in his voice. Harry sat up in his bed instantly and stared at Ron, 'Where did that come from?'

"I…just answer the question would you," Ron answered irritably.

"If you want to sing to Hermione, all you gotta do is step outside the portrait hole," Harry replied jokingly.

"That's not what I…oh forget it!" Ron huffed before turning his back on Harry again.

"If you say so," Harry stopping himself from laughing, seeing as how Ron was in a particularly foul mood and he did not want to be the one who Ron took it out on, that was Hermione's job.

* * *

Dumbeldore looked at the girls an amused smile on his face, "Well it appears as thought the spell will wear out by the end of the day, so no harm done," 

"No harm? The entire school is in chaos!" Professor McGonagall interjected.

"I believe that most students are in their dormitories, so I see no permanent damage here Minerva, however," Dumbeldore turned to look at Hermione standing in front of him, "perhaps Miss Granger would benefit from this experience if she lost some house points for using spells from anonymous senders."

"But it was Fred and George's fault!" Ginny said from where she stood beside Professor McGonagall.

"No Ginny, I deserve to be punished," Hermione spoke softly looking at her friends face before turning back to the Headmaster.

"One Hundred points from Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall sighed before leading the girls from the room.

"One hundred! That's just….unfair!' Ginny commented looking at the Professor as though expecting her to morph into Professor Snape.

"That's enough Miss Weasley! Now back to the common room," McGonagall responded.

"Are you going to tell everyone?" Hermione asked before leaving.

Dumbledore looked at her from behind his glasses, "I believe that most students would like to forget this day had happened, not to mention some teachers," he said looking at Professor McGonagall with an amused look.

"So, that's a 'No'?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, Miss Granger that would be a 'No'"

Hermione thanked the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall before following Ginny from the room; she noticed that the usually stern expression on the Professor McGonagall face was replaced with a tint of red. Ginny must have also noticed because she was struggling to keep a straight face and had to place her hands over her mouth to stop herself from laughing aloud. Once they had left the Headmaster's office and far away enough that Professor McGonagall could not hear her, Ginny fell over in fits of laughter.

"That was absolutely classic!" Ginny laughed, wiping the tears from her face.

Hermione gave her a confused look, "Why was the she blushing?"

"It might have something to do with the fact that she was serenading Dumbledore this morning, that's probably, was she was so upset with you," Ginny explained as she followed Hermione towards the dormitories. She stopped suddenly when she realized where they were going. "Actually, Hermione I think I'm going to take a walk around the school grounds."

"What! But McGonagall said to…" but she never got to finish her sentence since Ginny was already walking down another path that led outside.

* * *

Harry felt the rush of air on his face as he flew on his broom above the quidditch pitch. He had tried to talking to Ron but his friend seemed momentarily obsessed with muggle music, he practically pounced on some of the CD's Harry had given him. So Harry had left him once he showed Ron how to cast a spell to listen to the CD's without an actual CD player. Harry suddenly noticed a figure walking alone in the lush green hills leading to the lake, he could not be sure but he was sure that he saw some ginger hair sway along with their robes. He sighed as he remembered the embarrassing scene in the great hall a few hours earlier. Ginny had danced across the Gryffindor table singing that she was in love with him and always had been. Harry rubbed his neck, he stopped flying so that he could watch Ginny sit down against a tree beside the lake. She sat for a few moments and Harry hopeful that she wouldn't see him was about to turn back to the school when Ginny looked up and saw him. 

Ginny groaned when she saw Harry just above her, she quickly waved so that he didn't think she was avoiding him. She glanced towards the school wondering if she could make a run for it. "The one person I wanted to avoid seeing the most…just my luck," Ginny mumbled throwing a pebble into the lake. 'Please go away, go away, go away' Ginny chanted to herself as she noticed Harry still floating above her motionless. He soon made his decision and Ginny heard a soft, 'Thump' noise as he landed near her. Ginny turned her face towards the lake determinedly as he sat down leaning against the tree, their shoulders touched momentarily causing Ginny to jump up suddenly. 'Just go away Harry,' she pleaded internally her eyes still fixed on the lake, Ginny heard her heart beat so loudly that she could have sworn that it was echoing across the lake. Ginny furrowed her brow in confusion before realizing that what she had thought was her heartbeat was actually music, the sound of rapidly increasing beat of the music drifting towards her and forced her, against her will, to turn around to see Harry staring at her sadly. She gulped nervously as she waited for what was to come. As the music became louder Harry opened his mouth and began to sing.

**(Harry)**

"_What do you say,  
when words are not enough  
Too few won't sum it up  
Too many's just too much _

I've read all the signs,  
but still don't know the way  
I can try and lead you there,  
but I'd just lead you astray

Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies  
If you wanna be with me  
Cause the truth'll set you free  
Don't look to closely or you'll see my disguise  
I saw the love between us die  
But I'm not ready for goodbye

Don't ask for more  
'Cause what you're searching for  
You won't find at my door  
Don't ask for more"

**(Ginny)**

"My heart already knows  
But my head won't let you go"

Harry continued as he stood up and reached for her hand,

"_Please try and understand  
This is all I am  
I keep holding on  
But half of me is gone  
The pieces of my heart  
Are lying on the floor  
It's been broken up before  
It can't be broken anymore _

Ask me no questions  
And I'll tell you no lies  
If you wanna be with me  
'Cause the truth would set you free  
Don't look too closely  
Or you'll see my disguise  
I don't want to live a lie  
But I can not say another goodbye

_Don't ask for more  
'Cause what you're searching for  
You won't find at my door_

_Don't ask for more…_"

Ginny turned her back to Harry as she sang sadly, tears streaming down her face,

"My heart already knows  
But my head won't let you go

oooh... Another goodbye...  
oooh... Another goodbye "

**(Harry)**

"_Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies  
If you wanna be with me  
'cause the truth would set you free  
Don't look too closely  
Or you'll see my disguise  
I don't wanna live a lie  
But I can not say another goodbye _

Don't ask for more  
'cause what you're searching for  
You won't find at my door  
Don't ask for more"

**(Ginny)**

"My heart already knows  
But my head won't let you go"

Harry turned Ginny towards him and wiped the tears from her face, he looked into her eyes, pleading her with his words,

"_Don't ask for more  
'Cause what you are searching for  
you won't find at my door  
Don't ask for more… _

**(Ginny)**

"My heart already knows  
But my head won't let you go"

Ginny pushed Harry from her before she ran towards the school leaving Harry alone as he sang the final words of the song,

"_(Oooh...) Another goodbye  
(oooh...) Another goodbye  
(oooh...) Another goodbye…"_

The music echoed across the lake before fading, Harry continued to stand alone watching Ginny disappear in the distance.

* * *

A/N: Like I said at the beginning I hope you can actually hear the song because all the emotions are in the song and it's a bit pointless without it. (sad) 

E: Hi! I hope you like this chapter, it took me forever to find the perfect song...you'll see why when you read the next chapter. Thanks for the support and kind words! Hahaa I can't believe you reviewed this fanfic in one of my other stories again!


	4. Here and There

A/N: The songs for this chapter include, 'Truly, Madly, Deeply,' by Savage Garden, 'You're Beautiful' by James Blunt, 'Don't ask for more' by Abby Dobson and 'I Try' by Macy Gray.

JK owns Harry Potter. DUH!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

* * *

Chapter four – Here and There

Ron leaned against window sill stared out at the darkening sky, the common room was unsurprisingly empty as everyone was too embarrassed to see anyone, he did however see Ginny pass by him hurriedly, Harry followed some twenty minutes later, both looking depressed. He on the other had been waiting for Hermione, after asking some girls to check for him he found out that no one had seen her in the girl's dormitory. Which left him with the conclusion that she was either in the dormitory and avoiding him or at the library avoiding him, either one left him with the same problem, he couldn't talk to Hermione. Finally, tired of waiting Ron decided to check out the library and have his inevitable confrontation with Hermione.

The entire school was empty with students and teachers alike too afraid that they would start to sing whatever they were feeling, Hermione was glad for the quiet as she walked slowly up and down the hallway leading to the Gryffindor common room, every time she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady she turned and walked hurried back the way she came, she had repeated this so many times that eventually the Fat Lady had eventually given up waiting for her and left and to visit some friends on the second floor. So apart from seeing Ginny and Harry walk past her, she had been quite alone in the corridor. Once more she made her way back towards the common room weighing the possibility of meeting Ron, she took a few deep breathes as she approached the portrait. She felt completely humiliated and now that she knew that she had no one to blame but herself she felt even more embarrassed not to mention the fact that in one foolish moment she had lost Gryffindor one hundred house points. Just as she reached the portrait it swung open to reveal Ron stepping out into the hallway. The couple stood motionless and thankfully speechless before Hermione hurriedly escaped into the safety of the common room the portrait shutting behind her. She was in such a hurry to leave that she didn't hear Ron sing the first few lines of his song,

"_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy._

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need._

_I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do..._

_I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause…."_

The music faded and Ron realized that he was singing to empty corridor. Ron scratched his head frustrated at the fact that he hadn't been able to tell Hermione how he felt.

"Tough luck, but I thought you had a lovely voice," a nearby portrait of a witch comforted.

"Thanks," Ron replied dejectedly as he returned to the common room. He quickly looked around but he saw no trace of Hermione, he sat down in one of the chairs and stared at the blazing fire.

"So I'm pretty sure Ginny will never speak to me again," Harry said matter-of-factly sitting down next to Ron.

"Oh yeah? Well you'd be surprised the lengths you'd have to go to shut her up," Ron joked. After receiving no reply from Harry, Ron looked over at his friend, Harry was sitting on the sofa his legs stretched out in front of him as he stared into space. Ron nudged him in the ribs to get his attention, when Harry turned to look at him, Ron knew instantly that this was not the time for jokes, instantly putting his own problems aside Ron gave Harry an empathetic look before patting him on the shoulder.

"What happened?" Ron questioned simply as he leaned against the chair.

Harry retold the event that passed a few hours earlier, and Ron quietly listened carefully noticing the pained expression on Harry's face when he recalled how Ginny had cried before running away from him. Anyone who didn't know Harry would think that he had just told Ginny to leave him alone but Ron knew him better he could see in Harry's mannerisms the tell-tale signs of self abuse that Harry had perfected since their first year at Hogwarts. It took all his strength to not beat some sense into his friend, literally, especially considering that the person that they were discussing was Ron's sister. Carefully considering the approach he would take, Ron questioned Harry,

"So do you think Ginny got the hidden message in your song?"

Harry hesitated before responding calmly, "There was no hidden message, it was pretty clear if you ask me and I should know I was the one who sang it,"

Ron remained quiet for a moment, expecting Harry to admit what he was really thinking but seeing as how Harry was being stubborn as usually Ron decided he would steer the conversation in the right direction.

"Yeah, you're right, you were the one who sang the song so you would know what you meant when you begged Ginny not to say 'Goodbye',"

"…I still want to be friends," Harry mumbled lamely.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the 'I still want to be friends' line has been used to death by now. Come on mate, we both know what you were trying to say to Ginny, but you had to be difficult and test her didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry responded sitting up in his seat and glaring at the fire, its burning embers reminding him of the Ginny's sparkling hair in the sunlight. He frowned when he realized what he was thinking; he turned from the fire to look at the red carpet.

Ron heard Harry curse under his breath as he stared at the carpet.

"Ginny's not stupid, give her a few more hours to stop crying and to think clearly about what you just said to her then she'll figure it out in two seconds flat. And by the way when that happens you're on your own mate, because she'll tear you apart for thinking so little of her. Do you really think her feelings for you are that superficial that she'll just abandon you? We both know that she cares about you more than that, as disturbing as this is for me to say I really thinks she loves you, she always has and always will. Nothing you say or do can change how she feels...that's true love and if you can't at least acknowledge that then forget about Ginny, I'll beat you up myself, my little sister deserves better than that," Ron finished saying slapping Harry across the head for effect.

"Do you think she's still crying?" Harry questioned looking up the stairs leading to the girl's dorms.

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry, "And you say you don't care about her, if all you got out of my speech was that she's still crying then you got it bad,"

"Or I could just not want people crying because of things I say," Harry defended himself.

"Well I don't see you rushing off for tissues every time you say something terrible to 'Mione or me!" Ron retorted.

"Well you guys are my friends…" Harry began but Ron interrupted him,

"And Ginny's not?"

"NO! She's more than that!" Harry's eyes widened when he realized what he just said.

Ron was just about to congratulate himself for forcing Harry to confess his feelings when he heard a gasp of shock behind him, he turned his head to see a bushy brown head and a red one disappear up the stairs. He heard music echo in his head as a voice began to sing.

"_My life is brilliant…_

_My love is pure._

_I saw an angel._

_Of that I'm sure…"_

Ron looked over at Harry but his friend didn't appear to notice anything out of ordinary so Ron dismissed the music when it had stopped suddenly. Instead, Ron laughed at Harry's lost expression but Harry's face suddenly hardened when he looked at Ron.

"You tricked me!"

Ron almost fell off the chair laughing, if ever Harry sounded like a six-year old child whose favorite toy was taken from him it was now. Harry suddenly stood up and stomped angrily away from Ron. But Ron stopped him, you better stay here, I'm pretty sure Ginny will come down any minute and kiss you senseless," Ron scrunched his face in disgust when the image of his words formed in his head, "And with the disgusting thought I think I'll make my timely exit," with those words Ron stood from his seat.

Harry had thought that Ron would be heading up the stairs but instead Ron waved goodbye as he disappeared out the portrait hole.

* * *

Hermione caught her breathe when she had entered the common room, she had just escaped another encounter with Ron which was lucky because she had distantly heard the beginning beats of music drifting in the hallway before she left. Hermione checked that Ron had not followed her into the common room then sighed as she slowly made her way up the stairs.

Hermione gasped when she felt herself being jerked into a cupboard.

"Lumos," Ginny said lighting up the linen closet.

"Ginny? What on earth…" Hermione started to say but stopped when she noticed how red and bloodshot Ginny's eyes were. And she knew only one person was capable of causing the usually bubbly to cry herself for hours. Ginny sat down on the floor of the cramped linen closet and hugged her legs to chest, Hermione soon joined her and patted her head softly as though she were comforting a lost puppy, she remained in silence as Ginny continued to cry on her shoulder explaining the cause of her tears. Hermione frown deepened as she listened to her friend, the more she listened and Ginny's sobs continued Hermione's guilt increased.

"If it weren't for me than none of this would never have happened, all because of my selfishness! I'm so sorry Ginny," Hermione apologized.

Ginny picked up one of the towels in the closet and wiped her tear stained face, "Don't Hermione, it was good for me to hear it, I don't want to spend my life dreaming about something that's obviously not going to happe-…" Ginny dropped the towel onto her lap, her heart was beating rapidly as she considered the words that Harry had sung to her. She instantly conjured a parchment and quill and wrote out the words from memory.

Hermione sat silently watching Ginny as she hurriedly wrote on the parchment, she of all people knew when someone was having a 'light bulb moment'. She sat leaning against the shelves waiting patiently for Ginny to explain what she had discovered.

Ginny finished writing and stared down at it as the words practically jumped at her from the page, she quickly crossed out the lyrics she had sung and underlined some others lyrics before showing Hermione. Hermione took the parchment from her and read the lyrics.

What do you say,  
when words are not enough  
Too few won't sum it up  
Too many's just too much

I've read all the signs,  
but still don't know the way  
**I can try and lead you there,  
but I'd just lead you astray**  
  
Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies**  
If you wanna be with me  
Cause the truth'll set you free  
Don't look to closely or you'll see my disguise  
**I saw the love between us die  
But **I'm not ready for goodbye**

Don't ask for more  
'Cause what you're searching for  
You won't find at my door  
Don't ask for more  
My heart already knows  
But my head won't let you go

**Please try and understand  
This is all I am  
**I keep holding on  
But half of me is gone  
**The pieces of my heart  
Are lying on the floor  
It's been broken up before  
It can't be broken anymore**

Hermione stared at the page letting the words sink in, she looked up at Ginny and smiled, "_'I can try and lead you there, but I'd just lead you astray', 'If you wanna be with me cause the truth'll set you free, Don't look to closely or you'll see my disguise,'_ Gin he's telling you not to give up on him, to look beyond what he's saying and to emotion behind them instead. Here look," Hermione pointed to some other lines that Ginny had underlined, "This one says, _'Please try and understand, this is all I am,'_ He's telling you that he can't change who he is or the fact that he'll always have to deal with the constant threat of Voldermort, but these following lines, _'The pieces of my heart…its been broken before it cant be broken anymore'_, he's saying that no matter what you decide, he'll accept it even if it'll break his heart! But this line here," Hermione pointed to another line that she just noticed, "_'I'm not ready for goodbye'_ it's clear that he doesn't want you to abandon him…"

"I'm gonna KILL HIM!" Ginny cried angrily grabbing the parchment from Hermione's hands, "If he has to ask whether I actually love him than he's…he's denser than my brother!"

"Wait Ginny!" Hermione said just as Ginny left, Hermione quickly followed Ginny down to the common room, she was running so fast that she bumped into Ginny who had stopped suddenly on the stairs.

"Wha…mmmph" Hermione spoke but her mouth was quickly covered by Ginny's hand, Ginny tilted her head to downwards and when Hermione leaned forward she saw Ron and Harry sitting talking. Ginny and Hermione quietly made their way down the stairs stopping in the shadows so that the boys wouldn't see them but still close enough that they could hear what Harry and Ron were talking about so intently.

"That's true love and if you can't at least acknowledge that then forget about Ginny, I'll beat you up myself, my little sister deserves better than that," the girls heard Ron say before they heard him slap Harry on the head.

"Do you think she's still crying?" Harry questioned Ron, concern evident in his voice.

"And you say you don't care about her, if all you got out of my speech was that she's still crying then you got it bad," Ginny held her breathe waiting for what Harry would say in response, Hermione clutched onto Ginny's arm listening intently.

"Or I could just not want people crying because of things I say," Harry finally said.

"Well I don't see you rushing off for tissues every time you say something terrible to 'Mione or me!"

"'Mione?" Hermione whispered but Ginny ignored her.

"Well you guys are my friends…" Harry spoke again catching Hermione's attention.

"And Ginny's not?" Ron questioned,

"NO! She's more than that!" Harry retorted angrily, causing Hermione to smile, 'Checkmate, Potter,'

Ginny gasped at what she heard, Harry Potter had just confessed how he felt about her, that she was 'more than just a friend' she felt her heart leap into her throat and she wished to stay there to hear what else he would say but for some reason Hermione was pulling her hurriedly up the stairs not stopping until they had reached the door to their rooms. Hermione hugged Ginny happily but Ginny suddenly remembered that she was supposed to be angry with Harry.

"I'm going down there," she said determinedly though she felt a nervous wreck.

Hermione gave her arm an encouraging squeeze, "Good luck!"

Ginny nodded her thanks before rushing down the stairs, she felt as though she was walking on air.

* * *

Harry sat quietly staring at the dancing flames of the fire, he hoped yet dreaded the moment that Ginny realized what he was trying to tell her beside the lake. He closed his eyes suddenly feeling exhausted, he began debating whether he should listen to Ron and wait for Ginny or just go to sleep, his head told him to go to sleep but his heart told him to wait. 

"Harry, c-can we go outside for a second," Ginny's voice jolted Harry awake instantly and he jumped from his seat to see Ginny standing next to him, he had no idea what Ginny had to tell him but he quickly followed her as she walked out of the common room.

Ginny walked briskly down the hallway, she heard Harry behind her and she wished that Hermione's spell was still working because she didn't know if she had the courage to say what she wanted to say without it. She stopped in a corridor and turned out into the balcony; she stood in the moonlight and leaned against the ledge. Ginny looked down at the wide expanse of he Hogwarts grounds and she could have sworn she saw a figure walking alone, their robes billowing behind them in the night breeze, a melody drifted to her ears but her attention shifted when she saw Harry step onto the balcony beside her. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard music surround them before she began singing.

"_Games, changes and fears_

_When will they go from here?_

_When will they stop?_

_**I believe that fate has brought us here**_

_**And we should be together**_

_**But we're not**_

_I play it off but I'm dreaming of you_

_I'll keep it cool but I'm feigning._

_I try to say goodbye and I choke,_

_I try to walk away and I stumble_

_Though I try to hide it it's clear_

_**My world crumbles when you are not near**_

_Goodbye and I choke,_

_I try to walk away and I stumble_

_Though I try to hide it, it's clear_

_**My world crumbles when you are not near**_

_I may appear to be free_

_But I'm just a prisoner of your love_

_I may seem alright and smile when you leave_

_But my smiles are just a front, _

_I play it off but I'm dreaming of you_

_I'll keep my cool but I'm feigning_

_I try to say goodbye and I choke,_

_I try to walk away and I stumble_

_Though I try to hide it it's clear_

_**My world crumbles when you are not near**_

_**Here is my confession**_

**_May I be your possession._**

_**Boy I need your touch**_

_**Your love kisses and such**_

_**With all my might I try**_

_**But this I can't deny…**_

_**I play it off but I'm dreaming of you**_

_I'll keep my cool but I'm feigning_

_I try to say good bye and I choke,_

_I try to walk away and I stumble_

_Though I try to hide it it's clear_

_**My world crumbles when you are not near…"**_

As the music faded, Ginny stepped closer to Harry, "Harry, my world just doesn't work without you," she softly touched his face and looked deeply into his green eyes that were swirling masses of emotion and she now knew 'love', 'May I be your possession? Harry, I need your touch, love and kisses…" Ginny whispered softly, though there was only the two of them standing on the balcony, her words were for Harry and Harry alone and she didn't want anyone else not even the night sky to hear.

Harry closed his eyes he took a deep breathe before opening his eyes to look lovingly at her, he instantly pulled her towards him and embraced her as though afraid that she was disappear into nothingness at any moment.

"I love…I love you Ginny, I don't know what I would do if you abandoned me," he whispered into her ears causing her to shiver slightly, he instantly wrapped her in his robes and pulled her tighter into his chest.

"I love you too, Harry," Ginny whispered just as Harry leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips. The stars above them twinkled happily down on them and the clock bells rang loudly. There was a sudden gust of wind before the night returned to its peaceful stillness.

"Good morning," Ginny whispered happily looking up at Harry when they had broken from their kiss and the 12th of the clock bells echoed through the school.

"If you were always the first thing I saw every new day then I would be happy the rest of my life," Harry sighed kissing her briefly before leading her from the balcony.

"Harry, I never knew you to be the romantic type," Ginny gasped in mock horror at his words, "That last line was bordering on 'mushy'" she teased.

He laughed with her as they walked back to the Gryffindor dormitory.

* * *

A/N: Hmmmm, actually there's a lot of H/G going on, but don't worry this is definitely a Ron/Hermione fic…you'll see what I mean…that is if you review. 


	5. The Solo Act

A/N: IT'S FINISHED! cries happy tears.

**Queen of Narnia**: I'm sorry for the delayed update. I was agonizing over the ending for a long time and not to mention what song to have Ron sing, for the longest time I had him sing this slow love song but it just didn't seem like him so I changed it to **'Mixtape' by Butch Walker**, a more pop/rock song. Thanks for the constant support. Oh btw I was a complete ditz and couldn't remember my password to my account so I didn't read your responses to my reviews till today, needless to say, once I read them I instantly worked on finishing this story. Hope you're happy with the result.

* * *

Chapter Five - The Solo Act

Hermione watched Ginny disappear down the stairs before entering her own room, usually Hermione found the silence in her room comforting but at that moment it simply reminded her of how lonely she felt. Hermione rubbed her temples tiredly; she felt the beginnings of a headache and slowly made her way to her bed to lie down. She collapsed onto her bed ungraciously and kicked off her shoes before wrapping herself up in her warm bedcovers. As she lied on her bed she heard music drift around her, Hermione sighed buried her head into her pillow in attempt to silence the music. The slow keys of the piano finally became louder and Hermione felt tears pour down her face as she heard a voice sing.

"_Take my photo off the wall  
If it just won't sing for you  
'Cause all that's left has gone away  
And there's nothing there for you to prove _

Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
Until you lose what you had won…"

An image of Ron smiling at her flashed across Hermione's eyes causing her to sob into her pillow.

"_Give me back my point of view  
'Cause I just can't think for you  
I can hardly hear you say  
What should I do, well you choose _

Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
Until you lose what you had won…"

Hermione felt the words of the song pierce her heart and the shame and guilt she had carried all day finally rose to the surface. Hermione quickly rushed to the bathroom to throw-up in the toilet. Sitting down on the tiled floors Hermione hugged her legs to her chest as the song continued even louder in the tiled room.

"_Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone_

_Take my photo off the wall  
If it just won't sing for you  
'Cause all that's left has gone away  
And there's nothing there for you to do…"  
_

Hermione stared at her reflection in the mirror, disgusted at her disheveled appearance she washed her face and tidied her hair. She sighed deeply when the sadness she felt didn't ease once she had cleaned herself up. She slowly made her way back into her room and lighted a few candles. Unable to even consider sleep, she dragged her feet to the window seat and collapsed against the window.

"_Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
Until you lose what you had won… _

Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone…"

Hermione continued to sit staring out at the night sky once the music had faded, but finally feeling exhaustion take over her she made her way to her bed. As she changed into her pajama's and tucked herself into her bed she once again felt the weight of loneliness come over her, flicked her wand and the light from the candles vanished. Hermione hugged her pillow tightly in the darkness and prayed that sleep would soon come and comfort her because she knew that Ron never would.

* * *

Ron walked out onto the school grounds, the crisp night air cutting through his clothes and chilling him to the bone, he shivered in the cold but continued walking aimlessly around the grounds. He wasn't sure where he was walking but he's feet simply continued moving compelled by some unknown force. He suddenly stopped on the slope of a hill, he could faintly see Hargrid's hut in the distance, and although the glowing light looked inviting he turned from it and looked back at the school. His eyes slowly wondered upwards before resting on a window, a shadow was moving, he sighed blissfully when he realized whose window he was staring at, and when the bushy brown haired girl he loved sat down at the window he knew he had guessed correctly. Slow music began to float around him and echo through the night breeze, Ron stood gazing lovingly at Hermione as he began to sing. 

"_You say hello, inside I'm screaming I love you  
You say goodnight, in my mind  
I'm sleeping next to you  
You drive away from my car crash of a heart  
And I don't know _

But you gave me the best mixtape I have  
And even all the bad songs ain't so bad  
I just wish there was so much more than that  
About me and you…

_You talk to him, and it burns me like the sun  
You talk to her, and you say that you feel like he's the one  
I talk to me, but you can't hear the pain I feel  
You don't know _

Cause you gave me the best mixtape I have  
And even all the sad songs ain't so sad  
I only wish there was more than that  
About me and you…"

Ron watched as Hermione soon left the window seat and he continued to gaze at the window after she had blown out the light of her candle.

"_Oh, don't turn around and say bye again  
Yeah it crushes my head when you call me  
Your friend and I'm not the same person  
From back in the day in the back of the class  
that you thought was gay  
No I can't find the words cause I lost them  
The minute they fell out of my mouth  
And it's love and I'm in it, so give me your lips  
And just let me kiss 'em  
and let's get messed up and listen to probably...  
_

_The best mixtape I have  
And even all the bad songs ain't so bad  
I just wish there was more than that  
About me and you…"_

Ron slowly made his way back to the school, the wind carrying his final words into the night.

_"About me and you,_ You gave me the best mixtape I have,

_About me and you,_ And even all the sad songs ain't so sad  
_About me and you, About me and you…"_

_

* * *

_

Ron looked up from his books to Hermione sitting across from him, two weeks have passed and they still hadn't discussed what had happened that day. Since that night, Harry and Ginny had started dating, and although Hermione didn't say anything she often looked at the couple with a hint of jealousy in her eyes. He had tried several times to bring up the subject but each time she had changed the topic or rushed off to the library to study. Hermione glanced up from her book and looked at Harry sitting in one of the armchairs, Ginny in his lap, they were talking and laughing at a joke that Dean had just told them. Ron noticed her sigh before she looked back at her books, their eyes had locked for a second before Hermione quickly bent her head down and began writing rapidly.

"Come with me!" Ron said suddenly pulling Hermione from her seat and dragging her up the stairs to his room.

"Ron, let me go!" Hermione cried, twisting her arm in his grip, "Ron! You're hurting me!" she screamed.

Ron closed the door behind them before releasing her arm.

"What is your problem!" She yelled at him.

"My problem is that you've been avoiding talking to me or even being alone with me! You've been using Harry and Ginny as a buffer and when they're not around you run off to the library."

"The world doesn't revolve around you! Honestly Ronald, I go to the library to study, you do know what studying is, right?"

Ron clenched his fist angrily before replying, "Look, are we going to talk about what happened or not!"

"Nothing happened!" Hermione yelled back at him furiously.

Ron opened his mouth to retort but Hermione beat him too it, "NO RON! Nothing happened!"

Hermione turned from him angrily and stomped angrily towards the door to leave, Ron grabbed her roughly and pushed her against the door, his placed his hands on the door on either side of her, making it impossible for her to move, and forcing her to look into his eyes. They stared at each other eyes blazing in anger neither one saying a word. Suddenly tears began to form in Hermione's eyes, as they slowly fell down her face, Ron's face softened and he stepped back letting his hand fall to his sides guiltily.

"You just don't get it do you," Hermione began staring at the ground, "I completely embarrassed myself."

"Hermione, you didn't…I don't care about that," Ron bit his tongue when he saw the heartbroken look on Hermione face and realized that she had misunderstood him, "T-that's…not what I meant," Ron managed to stammer before Hermione stopped him.

"Don't worry okay, I get it," Hermione cried rubbing her face, "loud and clear, you're not interested in me," Hermione sobbed flinging the door open and running down the stairs.

Ron stared at the spot where Hermione had stood moments before, he rubbed his eyes tiredly, "That's not it at all…" he said softly.

* * *

Ron followed Harry and Hermione off the train at platform 9 & ¾, a whole school year had passed and Ron and Hermione had made a silent vow to not talk about that day again. It had been awkward between them for a few weeks but gradually it appeared as though their friendship was back to the way it was before, and though part of Ron was glad another part of him ached because he knew that he wanted to be more than 'just friends' with Hermione. 

Ron waved at his parents and walked towards his family, his mother hugged them each in turn, Harry blushed before shaking his dad's hand and Hermione simply smiled before giving Ginny a goodbye hug. Ron and Hermione stood side by side on the platform and watched as Ron's brothers teased Harry about dating Ginny. Ron heard Hermione laugh next to him, he turned to look at her and noticed her wave at her parents as the came rushing forward to greet her. Ron gulped down nervously at the sight of them approaching, they both hugged her, Ron greeted them and shook Mr. Granger's hand before his own father rushed forward and began talking to them excitedly. Ron took the opportunity to lean over to Hermione and whisper into her ear,

"You know my family are the worst," he pointed at Harry and Ginny before continuing, "you do one little thing and they'll never let you forget it for months,"

"Yeah, I feel bad for them," Hermione smiled at him, before walking towards the group.

"Yeah…but," here he paused and turned Hermione back to look at him, "If you do something, incredibly embarrassing they'll never let you forget it."

Hermione looked at him confused, she looked quickly back at the group behind her but they were all to occupied to notice them, she turned back to see Ron gazing at her intently, he gulped nervously and took a deep breathe, he then grabbed Hermione's hands in his. Hermione's eyes widened when she heard Ron sing loudly.

"_You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much_

_  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you… _

Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare

Ron knelt down as he continued to sing.

_The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak_

_  
But if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you…"_

Ron suddenly stood up and ran up to his trunk and stood on top of it as he continued singing. Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes and as she brushed them aside laughing as she watched Ron make a complete fool of himself, he pointed at her as he sang.

"_I love you baby and if it's quite all right  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say_

_  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you baby, let me love you…"_

Everyone around her began to clap in beat to Ron's singing and Hermione smiled happily.

"_You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much_

_  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you…"_

Ron jumped from one trunk to another as he danced. The people on the platform stopped to stare at him and laugh.

_  
"I love you baby and if it's quite all right  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say_

_Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay…"  
_

Ron jumped down from the trunk he was standing on and stood in front of her, he smiled at her before he grabbed her around the waist and began to waltz her around.

"_Oh pretty baby, trust in me when I say_

_I need you baby, when will you come my way  
Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you baby, let me love you…"_

He dipped her in his arms and leaned down to kiss her deeply and lovingly on the lips, the kiss seemed to last an eternity and Hermione felt her head spin. She felt the world around them dissolve into a messy blur of color. When Ron lifted her back up on to her feet she could have sworn that they were both floating, she looked at him disbelievingly before she understood, he had embarrassed himself for her sake, she had told him that she was embarrassed by what she had done and now he, without any magic had made an idiot of himself in front of everyone they knew and a whole platform of people that they didn't.

"I love you 'Mione," Ron said finally now standing in front of her.

She cried happily when she heard his words, before she hugged him tightly, "I love you too!"

She heard whistles and clapping from around them but she didn't care, because she had her fantasy had become a reality and she wanted it to last the rest of her life.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry you had to wait so long (especially Queen of Narnia) I was stuck half-way through writing this…it was a major headache. But now I'm completely satisfied and the story is finished, YAY! I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! R/Hr 4eva! 

The songs in this chapter were 'Look What You've Done' by JET, 'Mixtape' by Butch Walker and 'Can't take my eyes off you' by Frankie Vallie.


End file.
